


Wufei - Sketch and Watercolor

by Bobo_art_adventures (Bobo_is_tha_Bomb)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Portrait, Watercolors, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_art_adventures
Summary: Sketch and Watercolor of Wufei that I did recently!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wufei - Sketch and Watercolor

**Author's Note:**

> On the occasion I also love to draw and paint. I hadn’t done it in years, and after finding and old watercolor that I did for Heero, I decided to give it a go again. Since I can’t draw Heero all the time, I settled for Wufei instead.
> 
> My watercolor brushes were falling apart, so I had to improvise and used the brushes I have for Gunpla. It wasn’t optimal and it shows on the line work, but overall I’m happy with the end result! :)

The initial sketch:

Watercolor version:


End file.
